Spinoff Stories of Cross-Country Letters
by Oliver's Cupcakes
Summary: In the world which Gilbert and Matthew met via Pen-Pal connection, and in the end settled down in a log cabin community in Canada with a bunch of other people, finally adopting children, there are a lot of stories left untold, of both the future and the past. These are the stories that take place in that world. /Random one-shots of stuff that happened/would happen in CCL.


**Woot, first one. This one's by me. Some of these may be by ChapterEndsHere, co-author of Cross-Country Letters. This takes place a few months after the ending (that's not posted yet), when there's been.. a lot of adopted children in multiple ways. Once we get past the letters you'll notice Feliks does a lot of stuff.**

* * *

Feliks had no idea how he'd gotten stuck in this situation. Originally he'd just agreed to watch Ontario- or was it Flaumig, or Sache, or Matschig, or Crêpe? He could never seem to remember, Gilbert and Matthew seemed to call him something different on an hourly basis. In all honesty he believed that the thirteen-year-old could watch himself, but this was Gilbert's child they were talking about, terror of the small community of log cabins that had been formed in the last few years. (Obviously he was Matthew's child too, but Matthew didn't really contribute to the whole ' terror of the small community of log cabins' problem.) Gilbert and Matthew had decided to go on an impromptu date that night, and as with basically any strange job (this ranged from distracting Delaware to flying planes) the job got pushed on him. Well, soon after that, Alfred and Matthias had insisted they make it a double date, and so three more kids were pushed on him. Feliks still found it outrageous that he was not only babysitting a thirteen year old but a fourteen and fifteen year old as well, though it did make sense at least that someone had to watch five-year-old Delaware.  
And so here he was in his very pink cabin with Ontario, Texas, Delaware and Idaho. Maybe he should be a little less critical of Alfred, Matthew, Gilbert and Matthias, but he thought that their skills in naming kids were abhorrent. Alfred's three children were literally named after states of the USA, and Matthew's was named after a province of Canada. Luckily enough, at least Texas and Delaware had been nicknamed Teddy and Diana, as well as Ontario being called quite a few things in multiple languages. (Idaho was just Idaho.. surprisingly he resembled a meaner, sassier Feliks. He didn't get a nickname, but to his annoyance Feliks called him Ida.) I'll give them credit for creativity.. and patriotism.. but you're not seeing me name anyone Warsaw. He had to admit, though, the last few hours had not been anything less than entertaining. He'd already done Delaware's hair, had his own done by her (it was a mess, but he wasn't going to tell that to a five year old), almost 'fallen' (read: been pushed off by Texas and Ontario) off the balcony, and had a cooking contest with the three older children. (Ontario won, at Delaware's jurisdiction.)  
At the moment, though, he was slightly confused. He'd left to use the restroom and when he came back, Ontario and Texas were no where to be found. Idaho simply shrugged when he was asked, going back to the game he was playing on his phone. Delaware claimed she had no idea. This, Feliks believed. His only choice now was to venture outside, trust Idaho not to let Delaware crawl into the fireplace or something, and check if the two boys had 'wandered' out there. That is the kind of excuse they'd make. Honestly, why do Matthias and Alfred consider Teddy to be more well behaved than Ida? Sure Ida's blunt, and not the most polite of kids, but Ted is a terror.. With a sigh he opened the door, closing it softly shut behind him and letting his eyes adjust to the blue glow of moon reflecting off of the snow.  
"That's odd.." he muttered to himself, glancing around. The boys didn't seem to be in his yard, or on the semi-clear circle in the middle of the group of log cabins. He walked out a little bit farther into the quickly piling snow, only having a moment to glance around before being knocked forwards by a powder explosion to the back of his head. The blond turned to look up at his balcony irritably, but almost had a hard attack when he realized the snow around him was a bright red. "Oh, crap, I'm like injured and bleeding and.. wait.. that totally didn't hurt at all except the actually landing-on-my-stomach part, and the blood's coming from my head head.."  
He narrowed his eyes as he suddenly remembered a conversation Ontario and Texas had earlier that evening.  
"What would happen if we dyed a bunch 'a snowballs red with kool-aid?"  
"I dunno. Maybe we should experiment sometime."  
"Okay."  
It could hardly be called a proper conversation, but it must've been where this idea to attack Feliks had come from. Unfortunately by the time he realized this he was being pummeled with kool-aid red snowballs. "No! Guys, like, stop now! Przestań! Hör auf! Arrête! Stop det! Lopeta se! I call a ceasefire!" It was not Feliks's multilingual pleas that stopped them, but the fact that they'd run out of ammo. "Wy spadaj z powrotem, jestem całkowicie cię zabije! Jak, oboje!" Feliks yelled in surprisingly frighteningly angry Polish at the two boys as he stood up, rubbing his shoulder where a snowball had hit him especially hard. Ontario raised an eyebrow at him, obviously not understanding, before both boys laughed and re-entered the house. Wait a sec, that means they went into my room to get out to the balcony! Without permission! Or even vaguely suggesting where they were going by calling it over their shoulders and running upstairs! Grr!  
Within moments Feliks was back in the house, fuming angrily with his pale fists clenched together and his normally cheerful face twisted into a frown. Okay, the snowballs had angered him quite a bit, but what angered him- more accurately, worried him- even more was the fact that the two boys had disappeared without letting him know where they were going and without his consent, almost causing him to lose them. Not only would he feel 'like, really bad,' Matthias, Alfred, Gilbert and Matthew would have killed- no, they would have had him skinned alive- if he'd lost their children. Death was not a pleasant thought, and not something he planned on engaging in soon or bringing down upon anyone else, unless he decided to add 'mercenary,' 'assassin,' and/or 'hitman' to his extensive list of professions.  
He somehow managed to convey this fairly accurately to the two teens, throwing in random Polish curses and grumbles along the way.  
Neither boy apologized directly, or even looked that sorry, but both simply nodded and went off to find something to do. Feliks, in the mean time, checked up on Ida and Diana.  
"Idaho?" he called out as he walked back into the living room. "Yeah, you da hoe. Whaddya want?" Feliks rubbed his temple irritably at the boy's insult, but instead of responding to that with one of the insults the two had come up with in their frequent joint criticism of other's fashion senses, simply replied with "just making sure you're okay" and moved on to Delaware.  
"Hey, Cenny," he greeted, happily calling the child 'precious' in his native language. That was the thing with the kids living in this neighborhood, most of them knew more than a few words in more than a few languages. Diana didn't know as much as one of the older children who'd been with them longer, but she knew a pet name with she heard it. "Hi, Feliks!" the five year old greeted happily. "What're you up to?" the blond asked, folding his legs to sit by her and initiate conversation. "Takin' selfies," she replied proudly, holding up his phone to display her photoshoot. Feliks blinked, only laughing slightly. "Fabulous," he grinned. Suddenly, he got an idea as he opened a photo-editing app on the iPhone. "Whaddya say you help me get a little revenge on the boys?"


End file.
